Monitoring systems that acquire data about the behavior of the driver and/or data about the condition of the driver of motor vehicles are known from the related art. For example, such data include the driving behavior of the driver, the route driven, the condition of the driver, his gestures, facial expression, etc. Furthermore, sensing systems, which sense the dynamics of the vehicle; data from navigation systems; data from assistance systems; and data from imaging sensors are evaluated. In the broadest sense, these systems are used to detect early and to eliminate possible driving errors of the driver, or to warn the driver about possible driving errors, and/or to alert the driver to the circumstances that have a negative influence on driving safety, such as fatigue, for example. The data acquisition and data conditioning is extremely complex. The storage of data acquired in this manner frequently takes place in the vehicle, for example, for the documentation for questions regarding warranty; some data are also transmitted to the outside. Due to the complexity of the systems, it is usually not possible for the driver to find out which data are acquired, how these relate to his behavior, which of these are stored, and how these data are further processed.